User talk:Sarutobii2
Welcome Sarutobii2 Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Scanlation images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages and blogs are not considered articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 16:09, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, make sure when you replace a manga image with an anime version, that you change the licensing and categories to what they should be for anime images. And watch out for anime images used on chapter articles too, as you'll need to reupload the manga version separately to be used on that page. Thanks. 16:46, December 28, 2014 (UTC) You must do what I said above and change the licensing and categories when you change an image from manga to anime. Repeated failure to do so will result in a short ban. I have reverted your change to the image, please try to fix it yourself. If you have any questions, I would be happy to help, as I really appreciate users who want to learn to do things properly. Thanks. 12:18, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you've got it right, except for removing the chapter images category. In order to remove it, edit the page, and you will see a section in the column on the right side of the page called "categories". Hover over the category you wish to remove, and there's a little image of a trash can, click that and it deletes the category. Hope that helps! Thanks for asking questions and following through on this, I always appreciate a new user that wants to learn the proper way to do things here. 02:33, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Reverted Image Ah, my bad. It seems like you added the source seconds before I reverted it. So I probably missed it. Sorry about that. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 06:57, January 15, 2016 (UTC) King Kong Gun When you upload an image, please check there isn't another image already by that name. Gomu Gomu No King Kong Gun and Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun are very easy to get mixed up, so I renamed your uploaded image to Luffy uses King Kong Gun. Please try to be careful in future. 13:46, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Image Categories We don't use Category:Anime Images or Category:Manga Images. We use Category:Episode Images and Category:Chapter Images. Please use these in the future, I don't want to keep changing it myself. 19:25, April 3, 2016 (UTC) And also, for File:Kaido's Residence.png, don't just put the Category:Scanlation Images. Please place the template. 19:26, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey Sarutobi ! How are you ? Tell me, how did you do to get the Soru Soru no Mi's picture in high resolution ? 18:17, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Episode 794 Hey, would you be able to replace Judge's infobox image with the pan shot from ep. 794? I think his head is more in focus in that one. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:13, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Images It was stated here that it is best to not upload scanlation images from the official release, since the raw are coming out the next day. Rhavkin (talk) 15:18, February 3, 2020 (UTC)